128-Character Battle Royale 2007
In Summer 2006 Contest, CJayC used a Battle Royale format in the Tournament of Champions, and DpObliVion thought that was a pretty awesome idea. In Summer 2007 Contest, we have a 128-character bracket with 4-way matches, and it's created the most insane bracket yet. So Dp figured....what if we combined these two great ideas? What if we take these 128 characters, and instead of the sets of four, what if we put them all into one giant poll and made a huge Battle Royale out of it, with the lowest vote getter being eliminated? (You may have saw the topic wondering who would win one poll with all characters in it....Dp's idea came before the contest started, for the record, though that topic did help to rejuvenate the idea.) There are a couple concerns of course with something of this size. First of all, this should not run like a Save My Character. We've had plenty of those already. Rounds will run about 24 hours, and it's supposed to be whoever gets the least votes is eliminated, not whoever fails to get x votes is eliminated. This brings us to the 2nd concern. There are 128 characters. Are we going to get that many voters? No. And are all voters going to vote for a unique character? No. So there is a bit of worry on Dp's end that with this first round, we're going to see a bunch of characters finish without a single vote. This brings us to.... Rules - Rounds will last approximately 24 hours. Whoever has the least amount of votes after this period is eliminated. If more than 1 character finish with 0 votes, they are all likely eliminated. If there's a tie for last with at least 1 vote each, there will be a tiebreaker. - Please don't look at the current day's votes before voting yourself. Obviously I have no way to enforce this, but again, for the good of this kind of contest, I think it is much better if you don't let previous votes influence your own. Think of it like an actual GameFAQs poll where you most likely vote before checking the results. - Just like the real contests, no vote stuffing is allowed. - Anyone who has gotten at least 1 vote in the first half of at least 9 of the first 10 days gets 1 free pass if they get 0 votes and there is no .5 day. ALSO, if an eligible character fails to get 1 vote on 2 subsequent days, but without the need to use the free pass, the free pass is lost. Results WINNER Yoshi Eliminated 2. Mewtwo 3. Ridley 4. Dante 5. Sephiroth 6. Kirby 7. Jade Curtiss 7. Miles 'Tails' Prower 9. Knuckles the Echidna 10. Amaterasu 11. Vincent Valentine 12. Guybrush Threepwood 13. Crono 13. KOS-MOS 15. Laharl 15. Pikachu 15. Rikku 18. Donkey Kong 18. Luigi 18. Samus Aran 21. Ness 22. Agent J 22. Miles Edgeworth 24. Crash Bandicoot 24. Kratos Aurion 24. L-Block 24. Phoenix Wright 28. Vergil 29. Vyse 30. Isaac 31. Prince of All Cosmos 31. Tommy Vercetti 33. PaRappa 34. Squall Leonhart 34. Vivi Ornitier 34. Zelos Wilder 37. Bomberman 37. Mudkip 37. Revolver Ocelot 37. Solid Snake 37. Toad 42. Big Boss 42. The Boss 42. Tingle 45. Master Chief 45. Nightmare 45. Raiden 45. Serge 45. Sonic the Hedgehog 50. Leon Kennedy 51. Aeris Gainsborough 51. Agent 47 51. Cloud Strife 51. Pac-Man 55. Alucard 55. HK-47 57. Bowser 57. CATS 57. Fox McCloud 57. Ike 57. Jill Valentine 57. Lloyd Irving 57. Magus 57. Mario 57. Shadow the Hedgehog 57. Zelda 57. Zero 57. Zidane Tribal 69. Mega Man 70. Midgar Zolom 70. Yuna 72. Bidoof 73. Sora 74. Axel 74. Duke Nukem 74. Tom Nook 77. Albert Wesker 77. Geno 77. Kefka 80. Link 80. Rayman 82. Balthier Bunansa 82. Prince of Persia 82. Spyro the Dragon 85. Frank West 85. Haseo 85. Marcus Fenix 85. Pyramid Head 89. Captain Falcon 89. Chris Redfield 89. Frog 89. Ganondorf 89. Kratos 89. Liquid Snake 89. Marth 89. Meta Knight 89. Wander 98. Arthas Menethil 98. Auron 98. Banjo 98. Tidus 102. Little Mac 102. Midna 102. Pit 102. Ratchet 102. Roxas 102. Ryu (Street Fighter) 102. Sam Fisher 102. Sarah Kerrigan 102. Simon Belmont 102. Viewtiful Joe 102. Wario 113. Ada Wong 113. Akuma 113. Daxter 113. Diablo 113. Gordon Freeman 113. Jak 113. Lara Croft 113. Matt (Wii Sports) 113. Nathan Hale 113. Princess Peach 113. Riku 113. Ryu Hayabusa 113. Scorpion 113. Sub-Zero 113. Thrall 113. Vaan Category:Contests